The present invention is directed to the field of arts of crafts. In particular, the present invention is directed to an apparatus that can be safely used to heat and melt substances known as thermographic resins or embossing powders. In particular, the present invention is directed to use with a very coarsely ground type of embossing powder referred to as Ultra Thick Embossing Powder or UTEE. The embossing powders, in the melted state, are used to coat various shaped items with the embossing powder to create various jewelry items and other molded artifacts. In addition, the present invention can also be utilized to melt other crafting materials such as candle wax, glue, crayons, soap, etc.
One of the currently available methods for melting embossing powders and other substances is to utilize a hair dryer to apply heat to a container in which the material to be melted is placed. There are also some crude integrated hot pot type devices. However, these prior methods suffer from various disadvantages. Among these disadvantages are a lack of control temperature selection and inconsistent application of heat. These disadvantages result in unreliable, mis-coloring (black) of the heated material which obscures the resulting color(s) of the heated material. The prior devices are also poorly shaped for accommodating the user, are non-ergonomic and not well balanced.
An object of the present invention is to provide an integrated hot pot that solves these problems with the presently available methods and devices. Thus, the present invention is directed to an ergonomically and stylishly designed hot pot that allows the user to achieve their goals and to safely use the hot pot for crafting applications.
The present invention comprises an arts and craft assembly for melting crafting materials comprising a non-heat conducting two piece trayxe2x80x94a top comprising an upper surface and a lower surface or base with a plurality of stabilizing legs provided thereon; a heating pan adapted to be received in and sandwiched between the upper surface and lower surface of the tray and comprising a source for generating heat to melt the crafting material; and a heating conducting vessel into which the crafting material to be melted will be placed that is adapted to be placed in thermal contact with the heating pan in the base.